


Anon love

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni!lock<br/>Sherlock Holmes is a PHD student in Chemistry and creates a Tumblr out of boredom. He finds a blog that belongs to a freelance photographer by the name of John Watson. Becoming hooked he starts to send Anon ask until one day he receives one back, they go back and forth and then the secret comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon love

It had been two months since Sherlock had made a tumblr out of boredom ; the chemistry projects becoming not enough for him. Out of boredom, again, he decided to search random tags on the site. Rubbing his chin he remembered a conversation that he had heard in the chemistry lecture the other day.

_" Have you heard the news?"_

_" What news?"_

_" Well, one of the students from the photography department are suppose to be getting a scholarship with the a top leading magazine from London! " the girls continued to laugh_ as Sherlock focused back onto the choice of the tags that he would search up.

‘ _Photography_ ' he typed in without a thought as he looked at the first post to appear, the photos where fabulous - they were taken with a steady hand and one who could easily notice the beauty in anything. Clicking onto the post he easily liked it as he then saw the name of the blog '  _Watson-Photograper_ ’. The next thing he knew he was on the blog.

Within half an hour he had looked through about 10 pages, he stopped as he saw a ID of the photographer - a Panasonic Lumix held against his right eye, it was cheap but piratical; a smile laid across his face, showing how he took pride in his work; a scarf laid loosely around his neck, his clothes showing how he was carefree but took account into how people saw him. The last thing he saw was his Navy blue eye that hadn’t been covered by the camera. All of the boy mesmerized him, his body subconsciously hit the follow button - the first person he had truly followed on Tumblr.

Blinking, he quickly left the blog with a deep sigh -  _what was he doing?_  Sherlock couldn’t even answer himself as he stood up, allowing his robe to flow around him as he decided to make a cup of tea - he would finish thinking everything through the next day.

* * *

 ‘ _Thank you, oh and **your blog is amazing to!**  - Anon_' Sherlock read after having decided to check the single message he had received during the night, still mesmerized as he quickly replied to the message. He was glad it was the weekend, it would of caused problem to him if he was in the lecture room right know.

Tapping his long,violin playing, fingers against his laptop as he awaited for that red mark to appear to indicate he had a new message but none came so far. Groaning he decided to do something else, which led him to ‘ _Watson-photographer’_  blog again. Something was different though, their was a new post - a flask was filled halfway with a red liquid that dripped from the top and created a bigger pool of the substance around it with the background being in a blur. Amazed he liked it. It was the first time he had been so indulged into someones work apart from his own, he couldn’t resist from pressing the ‘ask me’ button that was on the side bar.

‘ _Your work is so though out, its amazing for the eyes to look a___ ' he erased some of the words, knowing they weren't the best. His hands lapsed under his chin as he pressed each finger against their counterpart - going to his mind palace in order to know what to write. It hit him.

‘ _I enjoy your work, each photograph blows my mind away. Your eye for detail is priceless.-_ ' his eyes then diverted to the send button, Sherlock couldn't do it. Rubbing his temple he saw the tick box beside ' _Ask anonymously’_  - his troubles had been erased. Pressing the tick box he quickly sent it, he felt that he had missed a heartbeat - confused, he ignored it as he went back to the dashboard, hoping he could distract himself.

* * *

 It had been a week since he had started going onto Tumblr much more frequent - John Watson, the name of the photography blog that he had found out, studied at his university and know it was the only other person that invaded his mind palace. Even his brother Mycroft had started mocking him about this John person - in all honesty he didn’t care what his brother had to say to him. Suddenly, a new message had caught his eye which followed with a quick smirk - it had to be his little Anon friend. That’s just who it was as well.

‘ _Hello today. It seems you’ve started posting more, I’m glad as I love reading your post about Chemistry, and deductions of people - **its simply amazing !**  - Anon’_ the message was longer than some of their previous messages, it made him so happy though; this unknown feeling had been warming his heart all week. After replying he rushed back to his dashboard, one of the newest post being from his new little favorite blog - his heart skipped a beat as he saw that John had answered the Anon message he sent publicly. He hated it, he only wanted John to see it - not the rest of his followers.

‘ _I can’t get over how you can work that camera so well to get these magnificent shots.’ however, the reply was what he loved most - Anon_ ' ' _Oh thank you Anon, it takes a lot of work and well, you need to be passionate in order not to miss the chance of a shot : ) - Watson- Photographer_ ' it was sweet, just like how he always replied to Anon post - Sherlock's stomach churned, he hated the idea of that as he clenched his fist. Standing up he decided to draw his attention else were, he couldn't believe how angry he felt - he hadn't felt this angry since Mycroft put all his essays in chronological order. Glancing back he shut his laptop down, he needed to concentrate on his latest project.

Without realizing it was past midnight when he had finished, but his eyes weren’t lazily shutting yet - he decided to check his Tumblr. In disbelief he saw that he had two new messages this time - the most he had gotten since he had joined. Gulping, he checked them.

' _I can't get over how amazing you are, I'm pretty Jealous - Anon_ '

‘ _Opps I accidentally sent it without finishing ahaha. Let me finish that, ‘I’m pretty jealous because I don’t have the skill to identify people who are as amazing as you’ - Anon_ ’

Sherlock’s fingers hovered over his keyboard, knowing he wasn’t good with words he couldn’t figure out how to structure his reply. Biting his lip he felt he was a little flushed, this small Anon was the only thing he looked forward to seeing on Tumblr - apart from Johns blog to. Groaning he hit his forehead repeatedly, trying to engage his brain for a good idea of a reply. Then, it hit him. He rushed the reply, so that the idea didn’t have a chance of running away. Sherlock was pleased and he knew that the Anon would like it.

‘ _I doubt I’m as amazing as you.- _Sherlock-Holmes-Chemisty_ ’_ he smiled as his eyes decided to finally shut on him, it was time to hit the hay and he happily complied.

Unfortunately, the next sunrise was on a Monday and he didn’t have the time to check his Tumblr - he had an early class that morning which he hated, he didn’t see the point why he had to have a class so early. But knowing his professor he decided to comply, he couldn’t be bothered with a lecture of why he skipped the morning class.

Sherlock sleepily got out of the bed , he yawned, as he rubbed his eyes walking over to the small mirror noting that his ruffled hair looked alright after brushing it down a bit with his hand. He groaned a slight bit as he opened the door and called to Mrs Hudson downstairs.

"Mrs Hudson, could you bring me some tea please?" he quickly spoke as he returned to his room, throwing his nightwear off as he grabbed his clothes and smoothly put them on. From outside he heard a groan as he opened to be welcomed by a cup of tea "Thank you." he took the tea and gulped it down in one as he placed it back onto the tray and grabbed his bag, before leaving he put his coat on and neatly tied his scarf on while ignoring Mrs Hudson and rushed outside to grab a cab.

The university was only a 15 minutes drive, he grabbed some change from his pocket and gave it to the Cabbie before jumping out the can and hastily walked to his lecture room. Without noticing he heard a small clank, he turned his head to see the trouble he had caused. On the floor their was a black camera, a Panasonic camera, and a shorter male hunched other picking up his equipment, it followed by him looking up. Navy blue eyes hit him, that’s when Sherlock recognized him.  _John Watson._

A smile was on his face ” Be careful next time, please?” he questioned as Sherlock froze. He had meet John, of which he didn’t think he would. It was then when John realized who was in front of him, he picked up his camera and waved slightly “Oh, your Sherlock Holmes, correct?” Sherlock blinked as he came back to reality.

"yes, that’s me, I’m Sherlock Holmes." he calmly replied as he forgot that he had to be at the Chemistry lecture by know. " Its nice to meet you, oh, I’m John Watson. Your follow me on Tumblr and I follow you as well." he slightly laughed, putting his camera’s strap around his neck so he could let it hang loosely. After realizing Sherlock decided to say a quick goodbye even though he wanted to talk more. "Sorry, I need to go. I have a lecture so goodbye." he turned and sprinted off.

John watched with a soft smile, he rubbed the back of his head as he blushed slightly - he hurried off as well.

* * *

 Sherlock had been receiving those special Anon messages for over four months know, unfortunately he had been off a month because of finals - he needed to prepare otherwise he knew that Mycroft would mock him or worse, his parents would. Know, that was over though. He was able to get back to his Tumblr which he did without any issues - as soon as his last paper was finished Tumblr was the first thing he turned to.

Receiving messages didn’t shook him anymore, but the first thing he did was send a few messages to John, anonymously of course -

‘ _Sorry I was gone for so long, I missed you so much. - Anon_ ’

‘ _You were all that was on my mind, you kept me sane through that month - Anon’_

Sherlock figured that two should b enough, he bit his lip as he could feel the pace of his heart speed up. Taking a deep breath he decided to check the messages that he had received, their was about three in total which he cherished. He swiftly replied to them and decided to go back to his dashboard so that he could see the latest post and also see whether or not John had made any new post. He glanced at the clock seeing it said ‘ _17: 38 pm_ ' and without him know, by the time he checked it again, it was ' _21:52 pm_ ’. It didn’t faze him though, he had been doing that lately whenever he was on Tumblr but didn’t mind wasting those hours - he did get to See Johns works which made it worthwhile. As he yawned he then saw that he had a new message, this one wasn’t like the others though.

‘ _I think I love you. - Watson-Photographer’_  his body froze as he mind looked over the message,  _how was this possible?_  The only conclusion that came to mind -  _he forget to click ‘Ask anonymously’_. In that moment Sherlock felt his heart beating his rib cage, it gave him so much pain, but he was happy. Again he was still confused though, but it was cleared up though when he received a new message.

‘ _Omg, I m-meant to send that anonymously oh god, ahahaha //blushes - Anon_ ' It was still anonymous and Sherlock could deduct that John Watson was embarrassed, those four months that he had been happy were thanks to him - the identity behind the Anon that he had fallen in love with. Without noticing, he realized that he had started laughing; it had been so long since he laughed. It brutally stopped as he realized that John Watson loved him back like how he loved him,  _what was he going to do though?_

Sherlock sat back on his chair, closing his eyes as his hands joined underneath his chin as he went to his mind palace, he didn’t have to spend long their though. Licking his lips he sat up, his heart was still racing as he decided to ignore the image of himself ‘ _high functioning_ _sociopath_ ’. He decided not to reply to the messages and instead went onto Johns blog, and quickly pressed the ask me button - in the first time since he was a child he felt goofy, that for once he was enjoying himself. Without him knowing a smirk was on his face. He still wasn’t use to this so he felt incredibly nervous, after taking a deep breath he decided to write his comment.

‘ _I love you to, John Watson. - Sherlock-Holmes-_ _Chemistry_ ’

Sherlock saw that he was being cheesy, he started to laugh as he rubbed his head - he couldn’t get over the fact that he really was going forth with it. You could say he ended up in a hysterical laughter, at least it resembled a hysterical laughter. He wiped his eye, looking at his laptop screen with a smile.

* * *

 John was astonished by the new message he had received, his cheeks were bright red - he couldn’t believe that both of them loved each other. He smiled softly as he went into laughter, he couldn’t get over the fact that for these previous months it had been each of them sending Anon messages to each other. He continued to laugh as he looked back up to the screen.

* * *

 Despite them being in different areas of London, it was unexpected but it easily show their loved as they equally mouthed their words to their laptop screens.

“ **I love you.** " they declared, allowing their hearts to fully show as their laughter continued- they both knew that tomorrow was going to be a great day.


End file.
